PLAYBOY
by RikusChika778
Summary: Sora is a new fashion model intern up in New York this summer with his brother, cousin and friends. And all of them are paired with notorious models. That they cant even be considered to have a record!SoRiku,AkuRoku,Cleon,Zemyx, Saix and Xemnas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LET'S PLAY

Disclaime"Me no own nobody.

* * *

"Yes I did it Sor! I got us the best apartment in New York, isn't that awesome!" Sora looked up to see a red headed girl coming down the stairs almost tripping with her laptop in her hand trying to get to him.

"Wow a New York penthouse, Kairi, this might be fun." Sora smiled at Kairi's laptop as she clicked through all the sceneries they would see just from that penthouse.

"I know, you think Leon will like it?" She asked running her fingers through her long red-brownish hair and winking.

"Will Leon like what?"Both teenagers turned to find a brunette similar to Sora except with a scar running across his face walking in the door.

"A penthouse up in New York." Kairi said innocently, while Leon's eyes begin to narrow.

"A penthouse? In New York? How much will that cost?" Leon asked closing the door behind him, the teens didn't relize that he was that he was still standing in the doorway when he was talking to them. "12,000 dollars."

"Oh, that great too bad you're not getting it." Leon told Kairi when her face dropped and so did Sora's.

"Squall, why! You're a mean cousin, you don't love me!" Kari wailed.

"That's not true, I love you to death, I'm just not paying for that and FYI sweetie it's Leon." Sora burst out laughing at how casual he sounded telling her. Kari sent both of them glares and ran past Leon up the stairs. "And to think I had special jobs for you up there! Modeling jobs!" She yelled from up stairs, just in time for Sora's favorite person to come in.

"What's up with the yelling? And what ya got to eat?" The red head asked casually walking in and plopping straight on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table.

"Axel, do me a favor."

"Sup?"

"Get out." Axel's face looked sad when Leon knocked his feet off the table and hit him upside the head.

"That hurt, Squall." Leon made a face that said Stop-calling-me-by-my-real-name look, which meant if your not out of the house in a minute (He's Serious) then welcome to hell.

"Get over it, life's a bitch, people can be you for instance" He said as took Kairi's pink laptop and clamped it shut it taking upstairs to the now mad red head. Axel turned to see what Sora was writing since he was obviously bored and had nothing to do.

"Whatcha writing?" Sora held up to show Axel a long paragraph that even Leon wouldn't want to read. And he likes reading!

"It's a story I'm writing wanna read it?" Sora asked as he got up to get two sodas from the fridgerator one root bear (Sora) the other red fanta (Axel) and handed it to him.

"Thank you, and no I don't. Sora you know me better than that, I don't even freakin read the labels on any grocery store product I buy; now that's sad." Axel said as he took a swig of his drink.

"It's you. Ax, you need someone to keep you under control a girlfriend or… boyfriend." Axel's face instantly dropped at the last word.

"Yeah about that I might have to stay with you guys this summer. Mom and dad weren't exactly happy to find out their son was gay." Axel told him as if trying to keep a look of hurt from crossing his face, Sora felt terrible about Axel's situation. His parent were strict and believed in no relationship with boy and boy or girl and girl, they expected him to be successful and famous. But it was asking too much of him, Axel was the type you needed to be patient and calm with even if he went into one of his "Pyro tantrums" everyone referred to it as. Still he was sweet and loyal, so why couldn't his parents accept that?

"Maybe, Leon won't mind. Leon!" Sora yelled up the stairs.

"What? I'm kind of busy here picking Kairi's door without breaking it down with my foot." Leon told both of them through gritted teeth.

"You're not getting in until you buy my apartment!" Kari yelled through the door.

"I don't have time for this, little brat!" Leon banged on the door and left to go back downstairs. "Now what was it you wanted again baby brother?" Leon sounded sweet. Again. The way he was acting, you would've never guessed two minutes ago he was arguing with Kairi.

"Can Axel, stay with us this summer? His parents learned he was gay this year and aren't really comfortable around him." Sora gave him the innocent look, which usually worked depending on the days. Today was Saturday, making it even better.

"Sora …" Sora kept doing the "look" making Leon at least feel some guilt. "Maybe mom won't mind three gay boys in her house, so I guess he can stay this summer." Sora and Axel started jumping around too much. To the point where they ended up hugged Leon. "Don't hug me or he can't stay!" He said it fast making both let go.

"Sorry." Both said, when Kairi returned downstairs happy once again. (Yup this family's related)

"You guys I got us a modeling manager internship up in New York and they agreed to buy us an even better apartment and pay for the stuff to go in it! Isn't that great?" Leon looked like he was going to go crazy if he heard another word from her.

"Kairi, you did what?" Axel, Sora, and Leon yelled.

"Well, I pulled some strings with a certain friend you used to be buddies with, Leon." Leon look dumbfounded and out of big words or sentences at that. Kairi made a smack sound as if he should know who it was. "Demyx did it. He got us the internship and right now he sending us tickets that we should get in aunties office through fax."

"He's smarter than, I gave him credit for."Leon mumbled under his breath. Demyx and Leon were buddies when they were younger, until Demyx's dad got moved up in New York City. Demyx was gay also and his parents still loved, they found it more interesting about people like that. Making them very weird, but cool because they didn't care what you did. "Well mom won't let you all roam around New York by yourselves.

"We know that why you and Demyx are going to watch us." Kairi pointed at Leon, who just looked around pretending he was oblivious to what she said.

" I hope you plan on making a clone of me, because I not going anywhere." Kairi huffed and crossed her arms and Leon in return did it to. "You can do that but I'm not going anywhere."

"That's funny I got five tickets, allowing Axel to come and Yuffie. So we all know Yuffie would need parental vision even if she's Leon's age." Kairi knew she got him now, Yuffie did need supervision. Leon let out a sigh and walked upstairs to get the keys.

"Whatever." He mumbled one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

"Yes! Sora take a tally one for me, zero for Leon!" Sora took a sheet of paper and immediately wrote it down.

"You wonder why I love your family so much. It's because their freaking hilarious!" Axel gave a Sora a hard pat on the back.

"Ow, Ax, some of us aren't strong like that." Sora rubbed his back side while Axel told him sorry. "Its fine, to be quite honest I'm glad Demyx did this, guess he misses Leon and Yuffie a lot he would do something like this." Leon came back downstairs with his jacket on and shoes.

"Sora, are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Sora went through the door with Leon in front. "New York city, New York City, new Yo—." Sora started cheering when Leon stopped him with a death glare.

"Keep it up and you can say goodbye to your vocals." Sora's mouth stayed shut for the rest of the ride when they stopped at Yuffie's house in the east part of town. She was sitting outside on the front steps Indian style with an annoyed look until she saw them.

"What wrong with Yuffie?" Sora asked when the brown haired girl ran up to the black car.

"She got locked out." Leon said flatly when she came up to the window.

"Again, Yuffie?" Sora said in a scolding voice. Yuffie just made a light chuckling sound as if Leon didn't get on to her enough.

"Uh huh, hey, Leon told me about the great new we get too see DemDem again! So I'm gonna stick with you all until we leave." She jumped up and down at the thought of New York.

"Great." Leon sounded _enthusiastic._ "What about your clothes and personals?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as if confused then smirked. "It covered by Daddy's platinum card, which means were all covered." She held up the card to show it to both brunettes and laughed at Sora's face. "I may be locked out but I never leave my wallet."

"But you leave your keys." Yuffie glared at Leon immediately. "Hurry up and get in, Yuffie."

"Yes, I love you!" She made Sora get out of the front seat so she could take her rightful spot in the front. "So, where are we off to next?"

"Mom's office." Sora answered for her.

* * *

RikusChika778: Tell me you like it, love it, hate it? Oh my gosh i got a brain freeze!


	2. Chapter 2

PLAY NICE

RikusChika778: My second chapter on this thanks for the two reviews. Sora does seem a little quiet but what can you expect he's ready to go to New York! Who wouldn't by the way? I'd give anything to go now. But don't worry everyone's love interest will be in the fourth and one in the third. Lol, enjoy the chapter.

Cast: Dido!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked in an annoyed voice. "I gotta go."

Sora sighed and Leon tried laughing off his anger rising. She hadn't been able to go for two hours when she locked herself out the house. "Did you think about that when you locked yourself out the house?" Leon asked looking at her in the front mirror.

"Well n-"

"Exactly." He finished for her. Sora and Leons mom worked as a CEO of a famous company. Her office was all the way at the sixtieth level giving Sora panic attacks. She didn't mind having two gay sons, but she did mind when her own niece, Kairi borrowed some of her clothes when she visited. Their dad was a traveling artist around the world, currently in Brazil and he never had a chance to see them for two years since. Leon parked the car in his moms reserved spot and got out along with Yuffie rushing out.

"Sor, you're not coming?" Leon asked when Sora didn't even budge to open the door.

"Do I look like I want to go that high? I think not." Sora pointed to the top of the silver building where their mom's office was at then looked back at Leon with a smart look. Leon chuckled before leaving to go inside the building with Yuffie. Sora sat back in the car texting Axel and Kairi bored out of his mind and waiting for the others to come back.

~~~~~~~Inside the company~~~~~~~

"Hurry it up, you've been in their four twenty minutes." Leon asked waiting outside the girls' bathroom for Yuffie.

"Fine." Yuffie said coming out of the bathroom and walking with Leon to the elevator. During the ride up there it was silence the whole way until Yuffie just had to talk. "Did I ever tell you, that that scar that runs across your face is funny looking?" Yuffie laughed while reaching over to touch it when Leon moved back.

"No, did I ever tell you that you're an airhead?" Leon countered while mocking her laughing voice.

"You're such a meanie!" Yuffie said as she kicked Leons ass as he stepped out of the elevator. Leon quickly recovered to his feet and looked around to make sure no one saw and gave Yuffie a chuckle.

"Joking, just joking." He said putting his in his pockets and stalking past his mom's secretary's desk.

"Same here." Yuffie followed in pursuit. They went by when the secretary with long brown hair and green eyes caught them. She was in the same grade and had a job at nineteen making her the youngest to ever work here.

"Hello Mr. Lockheart and Miss Kisaragi." The lady waved to them before picking up another pile of papers and handing it to them. "For you, they were faxed here and I didn't think your mom would expect such a thing. So I took the liberty to hold on to them until you came." She handed them over to Leon with a smile.

"Thank you, Aerith." Leon gave her a small smile before turning back to the elevator. You could always count on Aerith to get things before his mom could. One time Yuffie got into a fight and was suspended and the principle faxed it to his mom so she could call her parents. All thanks to Aerith for getting it first Yuffie's ass was saved and she continued to look like she was going to school. Yup, she was one of those blessed angels.

"Anytime, Leon." Aerith gave him another smile before going back to her desk.

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble last week, Aerith." Yuffie gave her a hug before running to catch up with Leon and stepping into the elevator once again, soon Aerith stopped them.

"Oh, enjoy your internship."Aerith she gave both of them a wink before the doors closed and they were sent back to the first floor.

~~~~~~~The parking lot~~~~~~~~~

"That was quick, what did you'll do have it delivered to you?" Sora asked clamping his cell shut and fastening his seatbelt.

"Something close to that. Anyways I think Aerith likes you Leon." Yuffie nudged Leon as he started backing up.

"Stop that before we crash." Yuffie stopped immediately when he said that, but kept pestering him about Aerith's crush. "Yuffie, so what if she does I'm gay. End of story."

"But I-"

"Or theories." He said quickly before she could pull out the bi card. She huffed in frustration and sat in the car looking out the window watching cars go buy. Too bad people were looking at her whenever she pointed at one and said that's my future car and Leon would always reply "When you stop failing your driver's test."

"How many times have you failed again, Yuffie?" Sora asked in a mocking voice.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Me, never." He pressed on. "Anyways what time do we have to be at the airport?" He asked.

"Six."Yuffie answered and examined the tickets closely. "Ah!" When Yuffie screamed Leon slammed on the breaks so hard Sora's head hit the back of Yuffie's seat.

"What! What? What's going on did I hit a dear, did I hit someone are you hurt?" Leon looked around frantically with wide stormy blue eyes.

"We got first class tickets! OMG, I love you DemDem!" Leon and Sora's face looked completely blank the rest of the ride except Leons was way pale.

~~~~~~~Inside the house~~~~~~~

"You're back!" Kairi ran down the stairs and hugged Leon.

"Unfortunately." Kairi looked up from the hug with a mad look.

"Can't you be a little nice?"

"Sure, if that was my middle name, but alas I was born not to." Leon did some Shakespeare thing making both Yuffie and Kairi hit him.

"Let's not just sit here you guys we have a plan to catch in three hours! Axel you come with me since you're too scared to go get your stuff from your parent's house and I'm locked out my parent's house were going shopping!" Yuffie grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged him outside closing the door behind him. Leon started counting before long she came back in and asked if he could drive them there.

"Don't worry bro; I'll fix your suitcase." Sora reassured him as Leon nodded and walked out the door.

"Let's get started!" Kairi skipped up the stairs when Sora stopped her.

"What are you hiding, Kairi?" He asked, one eyebrow raised and folded his arms.

"By whatever do you mean baby cousin?" She gave her famous innocent look. Big blue puppy eyes a taunt smile and hand clasped behind her back as if she didn't do anything. When it didn't take any effect on Sora (Not that it had any effect on the rest of the family just outside) she gave up heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh fine. Fun sucker. Were not just working with normal models here, there international models."

Sora nodded and still thought she was hiding something still, so he pressed on. "And?"

"Theirallguys!" She yelled really fast before dashing up the stairs to her room, which she shut with a quake. Sora followed in pursuit and met with a closed white door, he then started banging on it.

"Kairi! What did you say!" Sora yelled through the door, but she had already turned on the stereo and _Rude boy _by _Rihanna_ started playing. How Random. He gave up after he wasted ten minutes of his precious life and went to pack for both him and Leon's bags.

~~~~~~~Three and a half freakin hours later~~~~~~~~

Sora sat downstairs in the living room playing his Game boy out of boredom; Kairi hadn't come downstairs at all. Not even for some damn food! She stayed up there the whole time listening to the radio and both were already finished packing thirty minutes ago. And then the worst thing that happened to Sora came.

"No! My game boy died! Why?" Sora started ranting and didn't even notice the front door open. There stood Leon, Yuffie, and Axel holding over twenty bags with puzzled looks on their face.

"Sor, what the hell is your problem?" Axel asked placing the bags on the floor then flopping straight on the couch with his head in Sora's lap.

"My game boy died. And I was in the middle of Chain of Memories!" Sora started wailing.

"Oh wow." Leon said before going upstairs to get Kairi.

"It's locked. You're not getting in." Sora told him plainly.

"We'll see about that." Leon said with a smug smile before disappearing. Next thing they all here banging and Kairi finally came out with a loud scream.

"Damn it, Leon!" Kairi screamed coming down the stairs with her suitcases.

"Don't you damn it me! You said I have to be your guardian up in New York, so I will. Starting now! Mom called me a few minutes ago before we came in and said that she was pissed at you for doing this, but she will let us go, so no one screw this up with their shenanigans." Kairi sat there with a pouty face on the couch and Axel and Sora were holding in their laughter. "Now let's get all this stuff in the car." Everyone got up and started taking the load outside which to Sora's count were like twenty bags, counting the shopping ones! Once that was all done everyone got in and Leon along with Yuffie were in the front and the "kiddies" (as Leon puts it) were in the back doing whatever they wanted. Except Kairi she was sending both her cousin glares, she was beyond pissed it scared Sora and it didn't faze Leon. She didn't even bother to answer her cell phone and _Baby _by _Justin Beiber _kept playing, it drove everyone insane. So she put it on silence so they would shut up. Yuffie was bored since the airport was like thirty minutes away and decided on a karaoke.

"How about this song you guys?" Yuffie turned up the song _Get low _by _Lil John_ and everyone except Leon since he was driving started singing (Even Kairi).

"_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time get low, Get low 2x To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)"_ They were having a blast and occasionally Leon would slip in and someone else would sing off key.

"Axel, how the hell do you sing off key on this song?"

* * *

RikusChika778: You guys I'm sorry about the last part, you may not know that group, but I just had to put it in. You'll see what I mean if you watch the movie _The Proposal,_ trust me you'll know why.

Yuffie: It's absolutely hilarious!

RikusChika778:I was on the ground cracking up. Reviews' please. Now if you don't excuse me I am going to go on ahead and watch it my second time. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

PLAY HOUSE

RikusChika778: Whoo hoo! Two more reviews! I'm getting there little by little, but as long as people think it's funny I'm good.

Sora: Yes were finally going on the airplane.

RikusChika778: I know. Cool right? Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"The airport!" Sora and Axel noticed with excitement. They were finally here and it was packed(like normally) with thousands of people. And just to prove how unstable Yuffie was by herself, Leon had hold on to her hand while walking through it. People kept complementing they were so cute together, while they kept making excuse saying they weren't together.

"Why do they keep saying that? Do I look like I would date you?" Leon pointed at Yuffie while Sora and Kairi listened in for their call to get on the plane.

"No do I look like I would date you?" Yuffie asked

"That's funny, last I remember you had a crush on me for eight years and asked me if I wanted to go out. Even though I was gay." Leon smirked in triumph when Yuffie sent daggers to him.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 11. NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 11." Axel came back with some extra snacks that were sealed in a bag like prescriptions. The group had already got past the security check and were heading on the ramp to the plane.

"You guys I have a confession to make." Kairi held onto the railing as the y crossed over onto the plane. Yuffie chose to sit with Kairi because she kept saying it was unfair for sexes to be separated. She called it the _Laws of Sexism._ "I'm terrified of flights." Kairi kept a death grip on Axel's arm eventually leaving fingernail marks in his tan skin that one of the flight attendance asked if he was emo!

"Damn it, Kairi everyone's looking at me like I'm insane, though one of those flight attendants is cute and are head pilot is really hot." Axel waved to one of the girls going by when Sora stopped him. "Sor?"

"Axel, this is a first class flight, have some dignity and Kairi you wanna know something about your fear?" Sora turned around to look at the red head that already had a deadly grip on the handles, while the lady was ushering a blonde into the first class part where they were.

"What?"

"Shut up, build a bridge and get over it! This is New York sweetie, no time for crybabies." Kairi sent Sora the finger but it didn't go unnoticed by Leon. He shook his head in an annoyed with kids way and a blonde entered his view.

"You must be related to them?" Leon looked up at a blonde with glowing blue eyes with an almost nice voice.

"Can adoption count?" The blonde chuckled at the statement.

"I'm not sure, but do you mind if I sit here?" He asked Leon. Leon nodded but watched as the he sat next to him, he was slightly shorter, pale(nicely), and contained an innocent look to him. Leon was so entranced by the shape of him he barley even heard the blonde talking. "It's Cloud."

Leon looked up a bit confused."Hmm?"

"Cloud Strife." Cloud answered. "It nice to meet you …"

"Leon. Leon Lockheart." Cloud smiled at the last name.

"That cute." He answered making Leon grumble unnecessary things and blush. Cloud asked another question after the plane had already took off. "Don't say anything, but I'm a model."

Leon looked at Cloud with shocked expression. "A model? Shouldn't you be on a private jet, Cloud?"

"No, if I'm on a private jet then the paparazzi will know that someone's famous is leaving. So I hide myself in these airplanes so they can never tell." Cloud shrugged turning of his blackberry as the attendants told them to.

"That's smart." Leon took out his LG touch and also turned it off before turning to the rest of his _kids._(since he really is the only mature one) "Make sure your phones are turned off." Axel shot him a Screw-you-look-I'm-texting-people. "And Axel, your texting life could not be anymore interesting then your real world life. Trust me your life sucks." That got a laugh out of Cloud and everyone else. Clouds laugh was so gentle and calm. Leon was having thoughts now about him. _Dirty _thoughts.

"Why are you heading to New York?" Cloud suddenly asked looking at Leon with blue cerulean eyes.

"Were fashion model manager interns this summer." Sora stated confidently.

"How funny is that, I'm probably one of the models that are up for it. What company is it for?"

"It's called KH international modeling company agency me, and Leon are best friend with a boy whose father works there." Yuffie took off her MP3 earphones and told Cloud.

"Really? One of _you_ might get lucky if you end up with me, I'm one of the _innocent _ones." Cloud said pacifically to Leon who blushed much more than before while covering it with his long brown bangs. "I just hope the rest of you all don't end up with _them._" Everyone gave questioning looks to each other before looking back at Cloud's seat he was sitting in. (Since he was in front of them)

"What is that supposed to mean?" Axel asked lightly tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"Oh, nothing." Cloud answered before pulling out a book. (**The Outsiders**)

~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours off of the plane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG, I never thought I would get off that plane!" Kairi said for the hundredth time burying her face in one of the limo cushions. Cloud had offered to take them to their new penthouse(Well kept insisting) in the heart of the city.

"Kairi for the last time shut up about your ridiculous fears of planes!" Kairi threw a pillow at Axel who caught and threw it back knocking her in the face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn you!"

"Calm down kids." Everyone all of a sudden looked at Yuffie with an are-you-serious? Look. Yuffie crossed her arms and glared at them. "What? I can be serious too."

"Yeah, when fish ride bicycles." Leon mumbled.

"Hey look is that it?"Cloud pointed outside the car window as they came up to a beautiful white building. Everyone awed at the apartment.

"Well is that it Kairi, you're the only one who knows what it looks like." Sora asked turning around to look at her.

"Well yeah it is but it's so much bigger than the picture I saw on the computer." Kairi said taking her black sunglasses off as they passed a lady with a crazy outfit on in her car. And of course Yuffie has to say something.

"Love the car. Hate the outfit." Leon gave her a sigh before the car pulled in the passengers drop off entrance.

"Aw, I can't go with you guys I have head to the company for something." Cloud told them with a sad look. "But hopefully I will see you there?" Cloud asked pointing at Leon. Leon nodded and felt Yuffie jab him the back.

"Yes you will." Cloud smiled before the door closed and the limo drove off. Yuffie flashed Leon a triumphant smile and had that _look._ The look that said she was up to no good. "Don't look at me like that, it's disturbing." Leon stated before walking into the apartment building along with the group.

When the group made it inside they were shocked. It was a pearl white room with tall windows overlooking a city view (Especially at night) that took anyone's breath away. When they went past the lobby another blonde with a mow hawk sat in one of the white one person chairs. When he saw them go by he jumped out of the chair and ran towards them.

"LEON, YUFFIE HOW ARE YOU!" The blonde pulled both of them into a hug and squeezed them tight as if they would disappear.

"DemDem!" Yuffie proclaimed. Demyx smiled at them and noticed Leon's position in the hug.

"It nice to see you again, Demyx." Leon finally said after being let go of.

"I know it been ages and must I say Leon you've grown quite hotter than the last time." Demyx stated when Leon shook his head. It took Demyx awhile to finally remember the other three that were with him before his blue eyes shot open wide. "Aloha, munchkins." Demyx waved to them. "You've all grown up since I last saw you. OMG! I'm getting old!"

Demyx started jumping around when he thought about how long it was since he saw them. Before he could start mumbling or calling people out who were older than him Yuffie caught him.

"You might need to watch yourself Demyx; another blonde already has his eyes set on Leon." Leon sent a cold glare as Demyx's eyebrow raised at this. "DemDem its fine. Do you have the keys to the apartment?" Demyx nodded and pulled out a pair of silver keys fooling Yuffie and handing them to Leon.

"Welcome to CROWN. " He told them before ushering them to the elevator.

"So Demyx how's life been treating you?" Sora asked Demyx as they got out of the elevator.

"To be honest. Fun. I've had like twenty boyfriends; unfortunately I'm still a virgin. "He stated sadly while opening the door to the condo. And just as the door was opened Kairi and Sora already pushed through and ran into the place.

"This place is so awesome, Axel you have to come see this place!" Sora yelled as he checked out the bathrooms, fridge, and the outside balcony.

"Forget that check out the master room! "Kairi opened the door to it. That caught Axel's attention and he ran inside just barley knocking Kairi over.

"I call this room!" Leon and Yuffie stepped in and before they knew it all three teenagers were arguing.

"Hold up, hold up! If anyone gets this room it's me. The girls can share a room in the purple and pink room and Axel and Sora can share the red and blue room. I and Yuffie already decided on this." Leon said.

"And how did you know about the rooms?" Sora asked pointing a finger in Leons face who calmly pointed it away.

"Demyx called us before we got on the plane while you all were playing _Hide & Seek_ in the airport. He gave them a sly grin while they left the room.

"I hate you." Sora stated.

"No you don't. Both you and Kairi love me to death!" Leon winked before placing his suitcases on the king sized bed.

"Okay my bitches lets hurry up already, you're required to be at the agency in two in a half hours." Demyx clapped his hands and flopped on the tan sofa.

"Did you just call us bitches?" Yuffie laughed when Demyx nodded his head. "KH is waiting you guys!" Demyx told them.

"I hope I get a hot guy." Yuffie said dreamily as she came out of the room her and Kairi were in.

"Sure…Anyways the _models _are waiting for you."

* * *

RikusChika778: What on earth could Demyx be up too I wonder?

Cloud: Who knows?

RikusChika 778: Well, TUNE IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYBOY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

PLAY DUMB

RikusChika778: Am I getting warmer you guys on this fanfic. You all seem to be laughing at this a lot; if you think its funny I'm happy. Anyways welcome to the fourth chapter of PLAYBOY!

Sora& Axel: PLAYBOY, PLAYBOY, PLAYBOY! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

RikusChika778: You both have serious problems. Okay I'm just gonna go ahead and get this over with Disclaimer: I own nobody. Gosh darn it!

* * *

"So who exactly are the models that were signed up for this?" Sora asked as he twirled the key to the condo on his finger. Demyx stopped and gave them an odd look and then smiled.

"What? Kairi didn't tell you?" He asked as the elevator opened for them to get inside.

"What didn't Kairi tell us?" Axel suddenly looked interested. He loved busting Kairi when they were growing up. Kairi kept shaking her head at Demyx from behind and Axel pulled her into a playful headlock. "Come on tell us."

"Your models are all guys." Leon and Sora made a gasping sound and Axel made a thud sound. A thud? All of a sudden Kairi was on the ground clutching at her head and cursing Axel out and sending as many fingers as possible at him.

"Ow! My head! I'm a girl dumbass remember! You probably gave me brain damage!" Kairi took the hand Yuffie offered to help her up and brushed herself off. "Jeez, you could at least be grateful." She mumbled.

"Grateful? You set us up, Kairi, that's not smart." Axel sent the finger right back at her on his left and almost stuck the other up when Leon stopped him.

"Yes, Axel we all agree Kairi did the most idiotic thing in history. But you need to remember that she is… incredibly slow minded!" Kairi jumped back onto her feet and pushed Leon barely budging him. "And she sucks at defending herself."

"Shut the hell up before I stick my foot somewhere it doesn't need to be!" Kairi put her fist in his face and he easily brushed it aside.

"Hopefully it goes in your mouth that way you can shut up!" He countered. While they were having a fight, Yuffie, Sora, and Demyx sat back as Axel was referring the fight.

"Are me and DemDem the only ones that are comfortable with this?" Yuffie asked as the elevator binged and Kairi ran out with Leon, and Axel chased her. "I mean it's just a bunch of boys. What harm could that do?"

"Don't worry, I would hope you guys would be able to read Leon, but I guess you can't. Leon is fine just as long as Cloud ends up as his model, though he is still pissed at Kairi for pulling such a dirty trick on us." Sora said as he opened the passenger seat door into the limo and got in. "Clouds the perfect person to brighten his day up."

When the group didn't hear the fighting in the car anymore, they already knew Leon had heard them."What did you say about me and Cloud, Sora?" Sora shook his head as Leon pounced on him during the ride.

"I'm so sorry! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed as Leon and Axel tickled him, soon everyone was joining in. "Stop it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~KH International Modeling Company~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a huge building!" Sora said climbing through everyone to get out of the car.

"Sora, would you wait? The building isn't going to go anywhere!" Yuffie said when Sora's foot got caught on the seatbelt and she pushed him out onto the concrete. "Gosh, you're acting just as bad as me when I get excited." Yuffie, Demyx, and Leon got out the car along with two read head still arguing.

"And we all know the outcome of that." Leon told her as he went into the building feeling a ninja glaring at him in the back. "I love you." He gave her a wink before the door closed. Once in they saw Demyx's dad and Cloud along with five models.

"Who are they Axel asked looking at a blonde similar to Cloud. Blue eyes and Blonde hair sticking up in every direction just like each other. "Hey are Cloud and that boy twins?" He whispered to Sora who shook his head looking directly at a silver haired model with aqua eyes. There was no point in asking Demyx, he was too busy staring at the other model with bluish-grayish hair that was long on one end and just barley short on the other. A young lady who they didn't notice stood behind them with a clip board and cleared her throat.

"Hello." She said when she got everyone their attention and the models. "As you all know models, these are the fashion interns we recruited this summer for you. Leon, Sora, Kairi Lockheart, Demyx Yamamoto. Yuffie Kisaragi, and Axel Lea." Each of the models looked at them except Cloud since he already knew who they were.

Mr. Yamamoto came up next to the lady ready to introduce her. "Demyx, everyone for those that don't know her this is Namine Hearts. She is the owner of this company and the one who will monitor the progression over the summer if she says so you will be fired or if there are any problems you will be." Leon and Sora looked at both Axel and Yuffie knowing they both had problems with anger management.

"Now then when I call the models name and point to the intern you were assigned to, you must immediately go to them. Cloud Strife with Leon Lockheart" Cloud bounce happily to Leon while the other blonde they saw shook his head. "Roxas Strife with Axel Lea." Axel face went pale noticing the blonde didn't look happy at all. Sora and Yuffie almost giggled themselves to death when they noticed how short he was compared to the pyro. "Don't laugh Sora. Riku Jenova with Sora Lockheart, Vincent Valentine with Yuffie Kisaragi." Both guys looked at each other then at Yuffie and Sora keeping their eyes completely locked on them. "Zexion Murisaki with Demyx Yamamoto." The blonde tried hiding his blush as the model walked up to him.

Riku was keeping a steady look on Sora that was making him feel uneasy. Something about these models looked troublesome, and Sora felt worse for Axel and Yuffie. "I'm sorry Miss Kairi, but we couldn't find a model for you, so if you don't mind helping out here and monitoring also? How about it?" Namine asked Kairi who looked like she would cry but instead nodded with Axel giving her triumphant look.

"Well hi there Roxas. Are you happy to meet me?" Axel asked the blonde having to bend down just to be at eye level with him.

"No, I hate you." Roxas said flatly before walking away with an already mad Axel behind him. "Now you listen hear you blonde! You need t–"

"I don't listen to douches!"

The group stared off at them in disbelief as Roxas walked out of the building with Axel. "Have fun boys!" Namine yelled after them as both got into the limo. Roxas rolled down the window sticking his head out.

"Cloud, come on!" Cloud looked at his baby brother for a second before turning back to Leon. "Come on!" He grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled him out the door.

"So Vincent, how do you handle things around here?" Yuffie asked as the short haired man looked at her with ruby red eyes. "Your eyes are pretty. Are you a vampire?" Vincent shook his head and walked away from her texting his phone immediately Zexion's phone answered and he followed in pursuit leaving Demyx behind.

"Hey wait a minute! Zexion, I'm supposed to keep up with you!" Demyx chased after him and Zexion turned around to give him a look.

"Me, Vincent, and Riku ride together thank you, Demyx." It stopped the three interns from following and looking confused. "Were going to the same photo shoot, otherwise we ride in our own. That's how it works for us around here." Zexion said before turning back to his book and walking out with Vincent following. Riku was the only one who stayed behind them with a grin

"Don't worry when you get to know them they talk a lot, trust me." Riku proclaimed before running off to the limo.

"That what Cloud meant by I hope you don't end up with _them_. Leon's the only lucky one." Sora stated sadly before waving goodbye to Kairi in the building. Kairi waved carelessly following Namine to the stairs.

"So what exactly do they do Mrs. Hearts?" Kairi asked on the sixth level.

"Didn't you here international modeling agency. International means?" Namine questioned Kairi, she sat there for a little while thinking as much as she could and then it hit her.

"They travel."

* * *

RikusChika778: Was that a good way to end it? 'They travel' because it means Sora and the gang are stuck with them for the summer going every place they go. Was this a good chapter, cuz I'm not sure yet.

Axel: I hate Roxas!

Roxas&RikusChika778: No you don't you love me (him).

Axel: Screw you all! *Runs away shouting.

RikusChika778: Okay then, Roxie lets wrap it up here.

Roxas: Okay reviews please! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

PLAY INNOCENT

RikusChika778: Hey 2much4dis how does this look for PLAYBOY's next chapter? One of the reviews I got from chapter 4 told me that Riku should be a dangerous and a bad boy. Do you like his character like that? If you can, can you make him act like a bad boy? I find it difficult.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF characters. Damn I need to think of stuff like this.

* * *

"So, Sora is it? How old are you?" Riku asked when all six of them piled into the limo picking to sit next to the brunette.

"Not of legal age, Riku." Sora shot a grimace look at the hot handsome guy next to him. "I'm sixteen and you're eighteen, that's illegal. So don't even think about it."

"Chill out no one said you were my type first off, and I was just being friendly." Zexion and Vincent made a scolding sound towards Riku when he smirked. "What?"

"Anybody could tell what you were doing, Riku." Vincent all of sudden said he had been so quite on the ride his own manger forgot he was there. Shows how much Yuffie pays attention to what matters.

"Yeah, what Vincent said. It's quite obvious you were hitting on me. I know everything about your record." Sora bought out the clipboard with every detail of Riku on it out. "Riku Jenova, Eighteen year old, started his career at fourteen, slept with over 190 girls and over 80 boys; and I'm pretty sure he's hasn't been tested."

"Yes I have. I'm not sick." Riku defended his pride.

"I know I added that in after." Sora and Yuffie sent each other's grins.

"Zexion Murisaki. Twenty year old who started his career at age fifteen cousin of Vincent Valentine slept with over 230 girls! What the hell! And over 20 boys…" Yuffie gasped and Demyx made a face behind the clipboard invisibly burning a hole through it at Zexion. "He's such a cheater." Sora heard him mumble. As if hearing it when Demyx put the clipboard down Zexion was looking at him with a stunned look.

"Do you honestly expect me _not _to cheat on my ex?" Sora's eyes went wide when he remembered Demyx said he had dated plenty of guys in New York and Zexion was one of them!

"You two used to date?" Sora and Yuffie blurted out. Demyx shot them a pissed off look while Zexion nodded his head. "My turn next!" Yuffie pulled out her clipboard and smiled at Vincent.

"Vincent Valentine, twenty year old, cousin of Zexion Murisaki, started his career at age ten! Holy crap… slept with over 240 girls and over 5 boys. What the hell do you do in your spare time that you get records like this?" Riku was laughing while Vincent and Zexion chuckled lowly.

"It must be a routine every day." Sora said pacifically to Riku who only laughed harder in response. "It's not funny Riku, it makes me wonder were your other mangers your _dominant_?" Riku shut up as if he just heard the wrong thing and as if Sora said the _wrong _thing.

"Dominant? Cutie, I am the top in the relationship, I don't belong on the bottom." Sora's face went pale as if he really wanted to know that. Riku took that as an opportunity when they came to a stop light to give Sora a quick peck on the lips. When the brunette fell back down on the cushion he moved to the other side where Yuffie was wiping his mouth off. "Relax, boss it was an innocent greeting you." He said harmlessly.

"Kissing your manager is not innocent!" Sora spat out.

"I didn't kiss you I gave you a peck. Trust me if I did, these four would have already been out of the car _including _the driver." Sora felt a blush creep up his face when Riku said that, the silver haired man smiled and kept on. "I like you a lot Sora, how bout you join me in my photo shoot today?"

"Riku!" Vincent hissed. Riku ignored him and kept smiling at Sora.

"When I lose my virginity and die." Sora said.

"The first one can be arranged. I guess it's settled then, you'll be joining me in my photo shoot." The car came to a stop before Sora could object the claim.

"You set me up you jackass, I refuse!" Sora yelled after Riku as the silver haired teen came to a stop at the door.

"No, I didn't, you said that you would; and, yes, you will unless you wanna be on the next flight back to your home when you just got here!" Riku waved and ran into the studio. _Damn him! _Sora thought.

~~~~~~~~~~The others Limo~~~~~~~~~~

"Leon, are you excited to see how we do our job today?" Cloud asked as the limo made a turn pulling him towards him. When they were back on a straight route Cloud pulled out his cell phone receiving a text.

"I guess so." Leon shrugged. To be honest he was acting shy around Cloud and he never acts shy around people. When he read Clouds résumé he was surprised to find Cloud never had a relationship with only one guy who turned out stalking him and abusing him. Cloud's last manager Sephiroth. The man became obsessed with him so much he didn't want to wait; he raped Cloud placing the blonde in coma for a week. After that Sephiroth was sentenced to life in prison. It made Leon feel bad that he had to find out about the situation through paper and not Cloud himself. When he told Axel on the ride, he only shook his head and wondered about Roxas. Sure the blonde was already being a pain in his ass, but he would hate to find out if Roxas was hurt like that too.

"You guess everyone would love to see the photo shoot me and Roxas are doing." Cloud smiled at Roxas.

"Cloud, they can't know about it, it's too embarrassing!" Roxas sent a glare at his older brother who scolded at him.

"Listen to yourself Roxie; dressing up for a candy photo shoot is not embarrassing. I think it's kind of hot." Cloud pulled out his cell once again texting. "I'm supposed to be peppermint and Roxas is supposed to be hard candy."

"Ooh, that does sound hot." Axel murmured. Already dirty thoughts were coming into his head about seeing Roxas barley covered with anything but pieces of candy tied together on a string. Roxas was giving him a look from his side causing him to cringe under the gaze. "Do you have a problem little boy?" Axel asked. Roxas was only fourteen with barley a record, he only had six boyfriends since he just started last year and obviously by his size, he was not the dominant in the relationship.

"Yes, _you_, you pervert." No one had ever been able to get under his skin like Roxas was doing; this little boy is evil with it written all on his forehead. Everywhere! "How you must be so ashamed of yourself thinking about a little boy like me."

"You cannot get onto me about having a crush on you; it's quite obvious you've had people older than me to date so you can't talk. Last I checked the illegal age was eighteen, so on your file why does it say they were past that?" Roxas made no attempt to answer the Pyro just huff at him with a mean look. "Two can play at that." Axel mimicked him the same way annoying Roxas.

"Come on you guys let's get along." Leon and Cloud both said together then looked at each other. Cloud was the one in the end to break the silence. "Jinx!" He said punching Leon in the arm. It hurt slightly for a small blonde who looked like he couldn't harm anyone. When Cloud noticed it was a little rude he apologized.

"No worries, I just was shocked to see someone like you hit like that." Leon said nervously when Cloud looked up at him.

"Oh, I took classes after my _accident_." Cloud kept his eyes on the window past Leon. "But, surprisingly I beat Roxas's butt in it!"

"You got lucky." Roxas butted in until his mouth was covered by Axel. "He—"

"It's rude to interrupt people so shut up!" He hissed. For some reason when he did that Roxas did as he was told as if Axel earned a little respect from him.

"Cloud, are you talking about your rape?" Cloud and Roxas sent looks at each other before the car came to a stop at the photo shoot. "I was just asking."

"…Yeah it is. But we refer to it as my _accident_, they considered sending me to rehab from that and almost made me take a break because of that until they could find a stable manager. This is really why I'm in this internship in the first place." Cloud got out the car along with Leon following.

"You don't have to worry about me I won't let anyone hurt you _or _me." Leon told Cloud. Cloud considered it for a moment before smiling at him. Axel and Roxas had fell behind when all of a sudden Roxas pulled on Axel's arm.

"Axel… if I were to be raped just like Cloud would you hunt the person down for me?" Axel looked at Roxas and noticed that he wasn't being evil, funny, or sarcastic but he was really sad about his brother. It made Axel at least find a soft spot for the blonde, if something were to happen to him… Axel couldn't imagine it at the time.

"Yes I would."

* * *

RikusChika778: Aw, did I do badly at this you guys. And are the numbers Riku and them dated ridiculous or what? Maybe I should change it. But there are 365 days a year so it kind of makes sense to me. That's my opinion but you can tell me also. By the way how was the chapter anyway? Good, bad, sad? Anyways reviews please.

Oh and a thank you to my beta reader 2much4dis. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

PLAYBALL

RikusChika778: Chapter six! Fourteen reviews. Thanks you guys, you must really like this? Well enjoy the sixth chapter of PLAYBOY!

Disclaimer:I dont own a single person except Naomi! I own her.

* * *

"Oh, Sora, are you done in there?" Riku knocked on the door of the changing room Sora was in. Sora was not only being forced against his will but being humiliated also! Riku was only toying with him like he proclaimed he did with his managers.

"Go away." Sora made a moping sound ant then a bang. Riku obviously listening in banged on the door.

"Knocking yourself unconscious won't do, I'll just drag you out and do whatever the heck I please with you on set." Sora stopped banging his head against the wall and looked into the dressing mirror seeing his forehead red. "That's better."

Sora listened as Riku walked away from the door and peeked out of the room checking both sides. While they were walking Vincent mentioned that the photo shoot was a bed with him and Riku! They gave black shorts for Riku to wear in it and Sora a pair of red shorts, they were suppose to pretend like they were lovers… which was so _out _of the question! Demyx sat back during Zexion's photos watching him and a red headed green eyed girl (Bitch as he put it) in bed with his ex. He kept criticizing saying Zexion didn't deserve to be a model, which was definitely not true. It got so bad Zexion walked off the set cursing at Demyx all the way to the dressing room.

"Zexion, you're not finished!" Demyx ran after his model when the door was slammed in his face.

"Yes I am!" Zexion yelled back through the door. "You don't own me." Yuffie and Sora could see the anger arising in Demyx.

"On the contrary I own your contract for this summer! So get your ass back here or I'll drag you out by your hair!" There was a silence for five minutes before the door opened and Zexion stepped out. "Good boy." Demyx tapped him on the head.

Yuffie's was much easier because Vincent never made trouble with his manager nor did they want to recreate the scene with Demyx and Zexion. Especially with Yuffie, it would be like a tornado had hit and kept hitting until…well it would keep hitting either way.

"Vincent, pretend that you're being forceful with her, that you want it your way!" Yuffie said clicking through the already taken pictures of him. "Tilt your chin up some." Sora came to see what was going on with a towel tucked snug around his waist.

"Look at the white rose go." Sora nudged her on the chair. Yuffie smirked showing off her fashion skills.

"This is totally perfect for me as a job; I never had so much fun before. Plus I get to tell what the model needs to do for the perfect picture. So who's directing yours since your being forced into this?" Yuffie asked picking out the best pictures and deleting the bad.

"Thanks for reminding me, but a man named Saix said he would help us on it." Yuffie scooted over for Sora to sit next to her. "He's the chief photographer of the photo shoot, he's scary looking but nice too when you get to know him.

"Ah, I see. Well it's nice that he's willing to deal with someone like you and Riku." Sora sent a pout at Yuffie. "I still love you."

"I do too." Both gave air kisses before Sora was called to the set. "Give Riku what he deserves." Yuffie popped Sora on the butt when the brunette nodded.

"You know it." Sora said before walking off.

Riku's eyes lit up when he saw Sora and his face dropped when he saw Sora was not wearing the boxers, but instead a towel around him. "Take the towel off, Sora" Riku demanded.

"Over my dead body." Sora kept a grip on the towel when Riku took a step forward. "I'm only taking five pictures, Riku." Riku only took a few more steps towards Sora scooted back some more.

"No, I thought we agreed that you would take all the pictures?" Sora shook his head in a rude manner giving Riku a glare. "Sora, you're supposed to be my manager!" Riku stomped his foot in a ten year old way.

"And I am, just not the one that _literally_ gets in bed with you!" A man with blue hair came up behind Sora with a camera in his hand. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" The man asked.

"Actually there is, I d—." Sora was cut off when the towel was ripped away from him and all he could feel was the cold air in the building. "Cold!"

Don't worry Saix, there's no problem, we were just about to get on the bed." Riku totally remixed Sora's sentence. There was a problem; he didn't want to be stuck in a bed with Riku for fifty frames! Sora didn't want to be turned on by his own client. "Come on Sora."

Riku pulled Sora to the bed and laid him on it. After Sora was sure there was no chance in hell he could get out of this, Riku was already on top of him with Saix directing his posing.

"Riku, if you don't mind giving me a kiss with Sora? Like a deep kiss not a peck or a cheek kiss." Sora on instinct put his hands Riku's toned chest and pushed the teen from even bending down. "Sora, what was that about? It won't be long just a kiss."

Sora didn't want to kiss Riku, sure if he wasn't his manager; eight hours ago he would have said hell yeah if his model was a girl. Riku leaned over so close his breath ghosted over Sora's ear before he whispered. "If I didn't know better Sora, I'd say you've never been kissed before?" Sora didn't answer and kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Well thank you for obliging me this opportunity to be your first. Don't worry I don't bite…much."

Sora pursed his lips together when Riku leaned over just barley touching his lips, but enough for Sora to feel heat radiating off. That's when the camera went off and Saix caught the picture. _No…!_ Sora screamed in his head. "That was good you two, just work on putting your lips all the way together. Remember you guys were selling boxers and women's garments, but in your case men's wear!"

Riku nodded to Saix. Sora kept his mouth tightly clenched. No way was Riku kissing him. _What happens if he sticks his tongue down his throat? Oh god, save me! _Sora sent dagger through his now closed eyelids at Riku when he felt someone caress his cheek. Then the hand move a little lower to his neck where he felt warm lips on it. Sora's eyes shot open and found Riku kissing his neck. _What the hell! Saix didn't say do this! _

"Perfect Riku, I see that you caught Sora's attention!" Saix snapped away. Yuffie and Demyx had sat at the computer watching both Riku and Sora in the photo shoot. Sora wasn't sure from a distance but it sounded like they were snickering. _Damn them! This isn't funny. _

Riku gradually made his way up to Sora catching the brunette of guard and capturing his lips. Sora wasn't sure how to react. Let him be, suffocate him with a pillow, or enjoy it while it last. He wasn't sure but while he was thinking, Riku slipped his tongue inside easily going into a make out mode with Sora.

"Wow this is perfect you two. Keep it up, Riku see if you can get Sora to arch his back if you can!" Saix gave both thumbs up before going back to taking pictures. Demyx and Yuffie sat back with their mouths gaped and gawking straight at the scene.

Demyx folded his arms and huffed. "I miss making out with Zexion."

~~~~~~~~``Roxas and Clouds shoot~~~~~~~~

"Roxas do you even like hard candy?" One of the makeup artists asked while she was painting red candy apple strips over his eye. Roxas carefully shook his head making sure Naomi was he name didt mess up.

"Not really Cloud likes it." Axel stepped in with his phone out pretending he was texting. "What are you doing asshole?"

"Nothing except… this!" Axel quickly took a picture and ran out the room leaving both Roxas and Naomi stung since Axel forgot to take off the flash. "Damn it Axel!"

Leon and Cloud were sitting outside in the lobby when Axel came running down the hall with a terrified face. "Run!" Leon stood up just as Axel came by and ran into him. "What's wrong, Axel!"

"He's coming! He's looking for me! He's gonna kill me!" Axel yelled in his face shaking the brunette.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Leon said through the shaking finally stopping Axel from shaking him anymore. Cloud looked up from the magazine with a smile plastered on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? He took a picture of Roxas in the makeup artist room." Cloud said as-a-matter-of-fact. "Roxas hates when others take his picture. Trust me; I've done it plenty of times. The best way to know were related is when we claim we'll kill someone who takes are picture, it runs in the family."

Leon kept a grip on his phone when Axel leaned over. "You might wanna delete that picture, Leon."

"What picture?" Cloud asked, it was obvious he hadn't gone back to the magazine when he told them. "Did you take a picture of me, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Absolutely not! Axel took a picture of you also not just me!" Leon had just sold both of them out by admitting the truth. Axel stood their shaking his head and keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. _Ooh,_ _Bright sun. _Whenever Leon got scared of getting in trouble he always told the truth whether he was the only person part of it. "Leon!" Cloud was out of his seat when a lady came out the door with Roxas.

"Sirs, the photo shoot is ready if you don't mind coming in now." Leon was saved when Cloud followed the lady. Both interns kept a distance when they entered. To their shock it was like some fantasy remake of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. That was Axel's favorite movie. "Leon, the props look edible. You think I can eat them?" Axel asked when Roxas went by making sure he nudged him hard when he went by.

"Careful Axel, you fall into that river like Augustus you're not coming out." Roxas said walking away.

"But they got him out how will mine be any different?"

"Because I'll make sure you don't get out." Roxas went onto the photo shoot with his brother getting into position on the bench made of you guessed it hard candy. Clouds props were a candy cane and ice cream in his hand. He couldn't stop complaining how cold it was and had to get a new scoop per shot.

"Pretend you're in a desert." Leon helped out while the pictures kept going off.

"Or in Greenland." Roxas said in an unkind way.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Naomi came back with another scoop of ice cream and placed it in his hand. "Cold much!"

"Roxas don't be a pain in the ass." Axel said. Roxas made a skewering noise and turned his head away. "At least Cloud's doing a lot better than you with his pictures. Yours look so…heartless." That caught Roxas's attention and with swift movement the blonde was off the set stomping his way out. Axel sat down next to Leon on the chair with a triumphant look.

"This is going to be the longest summer in history." Leon stated while the flashes kept going off.

"Exactly."

* * *

RikusChika778: My sixth chapter. Finished finally! I'm not sure how many chapter I'll be doing but it'll be awhile before I finished. Does anyone feel bad for Demyx? Does anyone think Roxas was really pissed? Of course!

Demyx: I do miss making out with him. *Burst into tears. RikusChika778 hands a tissue to him.*

RikusChika778: its okay you DemDem. Maybe Sora and Riku's kiss was too quick, do you think? Anyways review please! Until then see you in seventh chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

PLAY TIME IS OVER

RikusChika778: Yeah! Today's my birthday! I'm not telling you how old I am still, but you understand, right? Now time for business, I got some reviews about Sora and Riku's kiss being too quick and originally the plan was for that to happen but also allowing Sora to get his revenge in the following chapter. So this is the next point in the chapter.

Disclaimer: Can the birthday girl at last on something? That's right she own nothing, I forgot.

* * *

"Poison, poison, poison!" Sora ran through the condo screaming, when Axel who was cooking tonight's dinner got tired of it and tripped him the next time he passed. Which was twelve times already.

"You've been saying that since we got here. If you're that freaked about Riku sticking his tongue down your throat then just say so." Axel pointed the sharp end of the knife at Sora making the brunette not even blink.

"And what, let him continue his sexual harassment on me!" Sora pointed the sharp end away and Axel went back to chopping the carrots.

"No, but if it bothers you that much take charge. I mean you are the manager he's the model, there are such things called boundaries, Sora despite age difference. That's just a number." Sora studied Axel. Something was off about him he couldn't say, but Axel never did this. Well at least give him advice like that, but hey even your best friend can surprise you with stuff you don't even know.

"But this is Riku. I'm short, a midget, he's tall, huge he'll crush me in an instant. I'm too small to defend myself." Sora defended. It was true Riku was bigger than him there's no way he could fight him, he'd rather pick on someone his own size.

"So? David took down the goliath and he was small." Axel answered placing the carrots in the hot water.

"What's wrong with you?" No answer. "Axel, did something happen at the shoot today?" Axel looked at Sora before turning around to go get something out of the fridge. "I knew it! What happened?"

"Roxas is what happened. We got into a _fight _on set and he walked off the stage." Axel said.

"And?" Sora pressed on. Roxas, walking off in the middle of a shoot? Sounds like Zexion and Demyx earlier today.

"He disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere, not in the dressing room nor outside the limo with a sour face plastered on. He left his cell phone, and wallet so there's no way I can track him. And the worst part is, is that I feel bad for saying that!" Axel whined as he started fixing his plate when Demyx came in the front door with a black eye and plus they were also blood shot. "What the hell happened to you?" And there goes the pain Sora felt in his heart for him.

"Zexion, the owner of hell." Demyx said not taking a step inside. After looking back outside the door as if someone was behind he stepped inside along with… Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel ran out of the kitchen to hug the blonde. "Where did you find him DemDem?"

"He was with Zexion after the photo shoot and both of them totally ditched the set and somehow ended up in the bar with the red head bitch and some other guy. He had silver looking hair I think his name was Xemnas or something, anyways he own it and knows the models." Axel gave a menacing glare at Roxas.

"You know you're not supposed to be in a bar, you're underage! Go sit on that couch now and I don't wanna hear a peep out of you! Cloud, Leon, and me have been worried about you."Axel walked around in circles to keep him from saying stuff. This had to stop. And he knew the perfect person that could set things straight. "Leon, Yuffie, Kairi get out here!"

Leon and Yuffie came out with their phones in hand and you can tell they had been making calls. Leons phone dropped to the floor when he saw Roxas on the couch. "Roxas?"Roxas kept his eyes set to the ground being scared that if he met Leon's gaze he'd be more than scared. "Look at me when I call your name!" Roxas slowly turned around to meet the scarred mans gaze. "Your brother has been worried sick about you and you leave your phone. That's irresponsible; god knows what could have happened to you. Axel won't talk to you like I am but I'm older than him so I don't give a damn if it makes any of you cry! He is responsible for you and I am responsible for your brother, which means you follow our rules and we follow the boss's rules despite if someone is older than their manager!" Sora knew Leon was talking directly to him about the age. "Even if that person is you're ex!" Demyx made a huffing sound and looked outside behind the glasses doors at the light on in the city.

"I didn't mean to do this. I mean we always do this." Roxas fiddled with the chain on his pants.

"Well you're no longer doing this! You guys are trouble makers and it stops starting tomorrow. I'm going to go call the limo to come get you and I want you to immediately gather the rest of those other crazy models and go home this instant! Then tomorrow we will meet here and the rules will be settled, do you hear me?" Roxas sat their scared before answering.

"Yes sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

The next day all the models had shown up just like Leon asked (well demanded) for them to do. When Roxas had told them not one of them said a word on the ride there, it was quite obvious they were pissed with him for this. But nothing could compare to Clouds anger, the blonde broke four windows with four china plates aiming at Roxas. He made Roxas so scared that he slept with his light on and the bathroom light on incase Cloud might try and smother him with his pillow.

When the group finally came out, Kairi wasn't there. She had to go to the office earlier from now on starting today. Riku and Zexion made no attempt to acknowledge their presence, while Roxas, Cloud, and Vincent (being that he's mannered) looked up at them.

"Yuffie, you start off first." Leon gestured to Yuffie who pulled out her I-phone and pulled up the notepad on it.

"All right boys. There are five rules for those who _refuse _to listen to them, and there will be consequences if you do not follow them. Rule 1: ten o'clock curfew. Rule 2: Don't walk off on set when were talking to you. Rule 3: Do not piss us off. Rule 4: We don't have time to hunt you down if you go missing. Rule 5: Finally the last, do not try and start a romantic relationship with us, we refuse to become one of your flings." Yuffie finished off the end standing in front of them. "You're next Leon."

Leon sat down on the couch facing the models with a stern look on his face. "Okay then. Your curfew is at ten, because we know you usually get home around at five am every day. We also know you have a tendency to have bitchy fits on set if things don't go your way. It's quite obvious I'm pissed off with you, I don't know about them. If you go missing were not looking for you, you leave your phone… I guess you're just out of luck. And we refuse to have any relationships with you that have romantic feelings nor will we rekindle feelings." Zexion made a grunting sound and looked at Demyx through his bangs. He was still cute and after Zexion was the first person he went out with when he came to New York, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He chose the model yesterday to make him jealous for fun and new it worked.

"Don't worry about me." Demyx answered coldly keeping his eyes hooked to Zexions. The interns looked directly at their models staring them down. The models said nothing just stared at their managers. Cloud was the one to break the silence.

"Aright then, I guess that since we got everything settled. Let's go to the next photo shoot." Cloud said pulling Leon to the door. Everyone agreed and started to get up when Sora stayed behind with Riku.

"Sora, were you freaking out yesterday after the shoot?" Riku asked folding his arms and grinning at him.

"Yes. My model starts off pecking me on my lips then he starts making out with me, what else you think I should do. From now on treat me with respect and don't kiss me." Sora was out of his seat and standing above Riku with a mean look on his face. Riku not looking the least bit like he heard stood up and stole a kiss from Sora, who pushed back when he finally realized it.

Riku turned around walking out of the condo. "You wish." Sora stumped his foot on the carpet knowing they were going to have the worst time together. He couldn't stand Riku, with his pretty boy face, and really hot voice. Wait a minute!

"I hate you, you freaking bastard!" He yelled after him as Riku waited at the elevator for him. As usual Riku only smiled and reversed Sora sentences again.

"I know your scared of liking someone especially a guy, but I'll be a good boy this summer…for now." Riku said stepping into the elevator and holding it open for Sora.

"I don't date people like you. Your other managers may have fallen for this, but _we _won't." Sora stated making sure to stay away from Riku on the ride down.

"So you say that now."

* * *

RikusChika778: Ooh, Riku that sounds dirty. Whatcha planning, Riku?

Riku: Not sure yet, I just know I want me some Sora-loving.

RikusChika778: Yeah *encourages boyxboy* Well reviews please. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

PLAYCUPID

RikusChika778: Checkpoint! Twenty reviews you guys!

KH Crew: Wahoo!

RikusChika778: I know right? I'm so proud right now. Thanks you guys! Now for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Could I own KH. Yeah if I came up with the idea, but sadly… Enjoy!

* * *

~~~~~~~Four Weeks~~~~~~~

Four weeks had passed already with no complaints with the models or at least for Leon, Yuffie, and Kairi if you consider her a part of it. Axel, on the other hand was still having problems with Roxas even though not too long ago he was worried about the blonde. Demyx if you guessed right is still jealous of Zexion's little flings, it's like the dark haired man didn't hear him one bit. Riku… Oh my god Riku was a pain in Sora's ass! Every time the brunette was never looking the perverted guy always had something up his sleeve.

But Sora always had a backup plan. Especially when Riku would always steal kisses when he was talking to him. Sora would always allow him to do this in order for him to grab Riku's pants and rub the bulge that was erecting itself causing the older male to freak out and complain how unfair that was of him. But Sora didn't care, as long as he kept stealing kisses he would always leave him with that. If Sora didn't say so now, they were having a cat and mouse relationship and can you guess who the mouse is?

And much to Kairi and Sora's gossiping. Leon and Yuffie seem to have broken the fifth rule, but then again they were older so no point in telling them they couldn't date Cloud and Vincent. Sometimes Leon would even offer to take Cloud out to eat except the blonde would always prefer to it as a date. Vincent finally warming up to Yuffie talked to her a lot now. It was everyone that still had a problem with their models, not as big as it used to be, but annoying enough still…

~~~~~~~~The Condo~~~~~~

"Man this is so freakin boring!" Axel whined flopping on the living room couch with his head buried on the pillow. "It's Saturday, its thunder storming and there's nothing to do in this godforsaken apartment!" Sora came back from the fridge with a Popsicle in his mouth and sat down the couch opposite to Axel.

"We could play candy land." Sora said when Axel's face looked up from the pillow and looking directly at him.

"What are you four?" Sora dropped the game board with a sour look on his face. "No, I'm sixteen."

"Then act like it for heaven's sake." Axel went back to burying his face into the pillow when a knock on the door caught his attention. The door knob turned and Kairi along with Demyx ran in all soaked. "Your soaking the place! Get out!" Axel screeched when Kairi stood over him and twisted the water out of her hair.

"You're such a sissy." Kairi walked to her room and they could hear the bathroom water running.

"And you're such a bitch. So DemDem what brings you here?" Axel looked at Demyx. The blonde only shook his head before answering.

"Call it out of curiosity." Demyx sat next to Sora on the couch. Axel was too tall he was taking up all the space on the other.

"Curiosity?" Sora asked still sucking on his Popsicle.

"Yeah, how have you been getting along with your models?"

"Terrible." Both replied. "Roxas and his smart ass attitude are gonna be stomped one day by me. He's only getting away with it because were in public and I can go to jail. That's something I'm not willing to put on my record." Axel was sitting up now with the pillow in his lap.

"Riku is…" Sora began when Demyx, Axel and Kairi (Who just got finished with her shower) beat him to it.

"Riku." They said flatly.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth. I don't understand him; he's so frustrating to even talk too." Kairi made a loud sighing voice that caught all three's attention.

"Isn't it obvious Sora? Riku likes you, if not he wouldn't do what he does to you." Kairi said finishing her hair which was now in a wrap. "It must be fun having a model. You guys have no idea how much I envy you for this, what do I get stuck with? Monitoring you guy's while you get to have all the fun."

"If you want, Riku's up for _adoption._" Demyx and axel stifled giggles when he said that.

"Jeez, we sound like some bad gossiping posse with no leader talking about others." Demyx said. Whatever had happened between him and Zexion must have passed, because he seemed to be in a better mood when he got here. "Not that talking about people is a sin."

"But judging is. Have you attempted to talk to them like human beings instead of acting sinister towards them?" Kairi asked suddenly. Sora looked up at her with big blue eyes that meant obviously him and Axel was her main target. That much was clear.

Sora quickly dismissed the thought of denying it and decided to tell the truth. "Now that you mention it, I barley know a thing about Riku's life and his real personality when no one's around. Wait, he probably still has that arrogant, cocky son of a bitch attitude. But I'm not sure, after every photo shoot we go our separate way, so maybe he is different." The other three were looking at him with a beckoning look and Sora cringed at it. "Don't get me wrong! I still have my doubts about him."

"Roxas isn't all that bad. I learned from him that he hates being criticized to much, especially when he had his other managers. But I've only learned that much about him." Axel made a small hand sign showing it as an example. "Were like fire and ice once you look at it."

"So that how you get along with them? You just don't." Kairi had a devious look on her face that made her all of a sudden scary to even look at. 'I have a great idea! All you five need is a little push." Kairi started when Leon and Yuffie walked in the door.

"What push?" Both asked.

"Why, the push in the direction of L-O-V-E." Leon's face looked like he had just been hit by a car whereas Yuffie's was the opposite (As usual). "It's time to play Cupid."

"Stay out of my love life, Kairi." Leon said fast once he realized all the crazy things she had planned on doing.

"Why? Don't you _like _Cloud?" Kairi poked. "Don't lie. We know you do."

"I'm warning you brat." Leon said through gritted teeth, his grip tightening on the knob. "That's my personal business, stay out." Kairi stuck her tongue out, and obviously it meant she was not going to stay out. Not until she got what she _wanted_.

"I'm so with you. Maybe I can get Vincent to fall in love with me and then we'll get married and have to kids Victoria and Damien." Yuffie chirped in. Of course she was the only one who would be up for it since she was into that romance icky gooey junk girls are usually in.

"See, Yuffie's on board."Kairi proclaimed. Both girls squealed and jumped around, Leon closed the door and walked to the dining table just in time when lighting struck. The girls seized their jumping immediately. "I hate storms." Kairi whined.

"Then shut up and sit down." Leon said glaring at her. He was pissed and they could tell.

"Don't look pissed off because you refused to admit it." Kairi glared just as much back at him.

"Go to your room." Leon wasn't joking this time. It wasn't an I love you joke either. He was dead serious and she knew it. Without a word she left with a slam in her and Yuffie's room.

"Don't pay her any mind, Leon." Yuffie sat down on her best friends lap in the dining chair. "She's probably just a bit mad still." Leon banged his head on the table. "She probably just wants you to be happy and Cloud's the perfect one to balance out your mood."

Yuffie ruffled his hair when Demyx's phone rang out. He answered it and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. "I got to you guys, Zexion's has a problem." Demyx stood up off the couch and walked to the door when Axel stopped him.

"What is it?"

"He's scared of thunderstorms and he's putting up a fit that only I can comfort him so they had to contact me. Actually I am the only one that can comfort his fear." Demyx said simply before walking out the door. Leon finally looked up from the table motioning for Yuffie to get off his leg.

"I'm going to catch DemDem before he leaves and see if he can give me a ride to Cloud and Roxas's." Leon stood up from the chair and started from the door when Yuffie and Axel joined him.

"I wanna talk to Roxas; it's so boring when it's raining." Axel stated walking out the door before Leon.

"I'm just going to go visit Vincent. No harm done." Yuffie smiled before walking out the door. Leon asked Sora if he wanted to come along but the brunet only shook his head before his older brother closed the door. Sora felt lonely now and regretted not taking the offer. Kairi wasn't coming out her door any time soon and he was all by himself. Maybe visiting Riku wouldn't be so bad; after all he needed something to keep himself from thinking about the storm. Just like Kairi he had a fear of them. Sora sighed when his phone vibrated on the glass coffee table.

Picking up the phone Sora answered the call and realized the voice talking on the other end. _Sora? Is that you on the phone? _

"Yes." Sora answered. "What's wrong?"

_Nothing's wrong. I was just worried about you._

Riku sounded suspicious on the phone, like he was planning on mocking Sora. "What's your game?"

_I'm serious! Are you scared of storms? _

"Maybe." Sora said shyly.

_Do you want company?_

"No! I'm fine."

_It's okay to admit it Sora. I just thought you wanted someone to talk to. _

"Actually, I do. Do you mind talking to me?"

_No, I don't. So…_

Sora smiled on the phone at Riku. Maybe this was a good time to get to know him, and maybe Riku could get to know him. They were having some pretty interesting conversations and asking each other different questions. If Sora didn't know better Riku was full of mysteries that allured him. While he was on speaker phone with Riku and paying no mind that Kairi could be listening, she actually was.

"See Cupid's magic is already working."

* * *

RikusChika778: Well how was that? Was Kairi mean or what? And wasn't Sora and Riku just so adorable?

Namine: I think they looked cute, mostly the phone scene between them.

RikusChika778: That's the only scene Einstein. *Namine glares at RikusChika778* I love you!

Namine: *Namine cheers back up* Love you too! Reviews pa-lease! Bye, see ya next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

PLAYBACK  
RikusChika778: It's been awhile that I've updated and I'm sorry that happened. Please don't hurt me!

Riku: Hurt her!

RikusChika778: Shu'up jackass, pretty boy, before you won't look right anymore.

Sora: Don't threaten him! Only I can.

RikusChika778: My bad. Sora, handle it.

Sora: Stop being mean to her. *Riku pretends not to hear it and walks off* Damn it!

RikusChika778: Way to handle it, Sor.

Sora: Oops.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them.

* * *

Who calls you at two o'clock in the morning to tell you their life is ruined? Demyx, that's who! He even went so far to come to the condo and bang on the door until Sora groggily got up and opened the door. Leon and Yuffie knew Demyx did this that's why they got silent proof earphones. Which left a bad haired looking Kairi, a pissed off Pyro, and a spiky haired looking brunette.

Demyx hurriedly came inside the room and sat on the couch. "Oh crap, I screwed this one up!" He said burying his face in his palms.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I slept with Zexion. And not make out type, we went all the way." Demyx buried his face into a pillow now.

"No freakin way." Kairi said. "You've gotta fill me in. How big is he? Did you give him a bl-?"

"Kairi!" Axel and Sora yelled. Of all times for her to be an airhead? "This is serious. Demyx, please tell me you were dreaming." Sora asked.

"If I told you that than I would be lying right?" And now Demyx became an airhead too. "I mean it was his fault. He put the moves on me, and he even went so far as to play with my hair!"

"You're no longer a virgin?" Kairi said when Axel and Sora sent seething glares at her.

"Would you shut up?" Axel got in Kairis face making sure she would hear that loud and clear. Once Kairi was shut up the attention was turned back to Demyx, who was now trying to calm his nerves. "We have to keep this a secret from Leon and Yuffie or their going to freak." Sora agreed with Axel's statement.

"Promise?" Demyx's held out his pinky on his left to make sure they wouldn't break it. "You have to, or else if you tell, I will come it the middle of the night and make sure you never can have sex when you get older." Sora and Axel looked at each other with horrified looks on their face before agreeing to it.

"So how is it going to be for you tomorrow?" Kairi asked all of a sudden. Demyx looked up at her and you could tell he was completely clueless as to what to do about this situation.

"I don't know." _Oh lord…_Sora thought to himself.

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

"Come on Sora, Axel, your running late!" Leon banged on the two boys room door and Sora was the one to open the door. "What happened to you all? You look like a hot mess."

"Business." Sora said flatly. It wasn't fun lying to Leon wide awake, but when he was half sleepy it was easier than tying a knot. "With my client, But I'm ready anyway." Sora opened the door all the way up and stepped out with red baggy comfortable sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt. There is no way in hell he was ready.

"Sora, I think it's best if you change. You're supposed to present yourself in a suit today to Miss Hearts. That's outfit your wearing is very unethical to show up in." Leon directed Sora back in to go get his suit and told him not to come back out until he looked the least bit of decentness.

When Sora came back out he was dressed in a dark blue suit whereas Axel was wearing a black one with silver cufflinks and black shoes. Sora had on gold cufflinks just like Leon only Leons was black also. After Axel had finished adjusting his outfit and making sure his hair looked the same they left.

~~~~~KH modeling management~~~~~

Sora, Axel, Leon walked in seeing Namine greeting some couple along with Kairi being her basic servant. When she spotted them her smile brightened even more and you could see just how white her teeth were. "Welcome, boys. I'm so glad you could make it to the meeting. The models are all sitting in the conference room waiting for your arrival. Yuffie and Demyx I'm surprised came early, what happened to you?"

"Sora and Axel decided they wanted to become _comfortable man _today." Leon said before walking off to the conference room.

"Looks like some people need to go to sleep early." Namine scolded playfully. "You two go on in now, I'll meet you there, and I have to finish talking to my parents." Namine pointed to the door where Leon had walked to and watched as Sora and Axel walked that way before returning back to her parents.

~~~~Conference Room~~~~

When Sora and Axel got inside the room each model was with their managers and Riku and Roxas just happened to have two seats in between them for their managers. Walking cautiously to their seats Axel and Sora sat down just in time for Namine to come in. "Hello boys. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" The only response was the low groans from the models and silent nods from Sora and them. "As you all know, well the models. I only call you here when international trade off is taking place. Each and every one of you this year, instead of being separated you have a photo shoot together in the same place this time. This time its Paris the romantic place of love." Namine stated dreamily. You could hear the yes's coming from Cloud, Roxas, and Yuffie when she said this. Demyx was the only one who really didn't agree.

"Why Paris this time, I thought it was suppose to be Beijing." Demyx said defensively. He was there when they discussed this Beijing wanted KH models to model their new set of clothes.

"Well they had to cancel, because some idiot messed up one of the outfits basically screwing up the whole process. That gave Paris the chance to snatch up our offer." Namine explained. "It was hard for them to let us go, but going to this photo shoot will get you triple the amount of fame when Beijing took you."

"That makes sense." Leon agreed causing Demyx to look at him with a horrified look. Yuffie nodded in response to the agreement also.

"If you can't get the top, then settle for second, that way you still have higher chance than before. I expect you all to be on the next flight to Paris in the afternoon since you have time change." Namine said before getting out of the chair and leaving the room. Sora asked Axel what time that would be and it turns out around six they would have to go.

Once the meeting was over the group met outside in the lobby to discuss the plans. "What time should we be ready?" Axel asked.

"You should be packed around four." Yuffie told him playing with a miniature shuriken when Leon told her to put it up before she stabs someone's eye out. "And we should be at the airport around five-thirty allowing the extra minutes in-between to pack and check to make sure we have everything."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sora said. "But wait, we don't have to stay with the models in the same room right?"

Just as Sora had asked that question, Kairi came running to them out of breath and looking at them through the bangs that were covering her face. "Just…so…you…know…you have to…room with your…models." Kairi told them before running back through a door next to the checkout lobby, which later on they found out it was a flight of stair she ran down.

"Damn…"

* * *

RikusChika778: Yes! Finished yet another chapter.

Sora: Way to go.

Riku: I didn't even get a chance to talk.

RikusChika778: You're a model, you like to go have your fun, before you have a photo shoot.

Riku: *Throws a cookie from a cookie bag he's eating at RikusChika778* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RikusChika778: Get him Sora.

Sora: Riku… you're being mean now.

Riku: She's mean. You're a trader Sora, I thought you loved me!

Sora: I do! *Sora breaks down and runs away. Riku and RikusChik778 stare.*

RikusChika778: Way to get him, Sora. Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

PLAY BUDDY

RikusChika778: I'm on a roll with PLAYBOY! I'm starting to wish I reviewed for this story.

Axel: I did.

RikusChika778: No you didn't shut up.

Axel: What was that! *A gulf of fire enflames Axel.*

RikusChika778: Well damn, the human torch.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

"Riku get over here and stop flirting lover boy!" Sora yelled as they were boarding and Riku fell behind hitting on the blonde flight attendant. "Riku!"

"Coming!" Riku kissed the girls hand and slipped something in her pocket before running onto the plane. He found Sora sitting on the vacant couch in a stretched out position looking up the ceiling. All the models had convinced their mangers to take their private jets making it easier for them to not go through the trouble to get tickets. "Did you miss me, cutie?" Rikku flopped on the chair in front of Sora.

The brunette glared at him with cold, tired blue eyes. "I want to sleep!"

"Go to sleep then." Riku said smartly.

"I will."

"Okay."

"Shut up."

"You, you're the one who wants to sleep."

"Be quiet!"

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little brat.

"You're the brat!"

"Night, baby."

"Fine!"

"Fine." The conversation was over before Sora could process the other sentence Riku had told him when he turned on his left away from the model. An hour already passed when Sora awoke. He looked around for Riku, but couldn't spot him. _Not shocking_. He thought as he began to get frustrated. As if his frustration was sensed Riku came back in from the kitchen with a phone in his hand. And if Sora was dreaming still (Not that he wants to tell about a certain model in his dream), Riku just happened to have the exact same phone he owned.

Riku spotted him and smirked, sitting down in the same chair he was in before Sora went to sleep. "Who's this, sunshine?"Riku pointed at two girls. One had blonde hair that had two parts of it sticking up like antennas and the other had short cut black hair.

"That's Larxene and Xion. Why do you ask?" Sora was planning to make a leap in hopes of catching Riku off guard.

"Do you like them?" Sora stopped when Riku asked this. Maybe it was okay to admit that he thought straight for once.

"Kind of, not all the way, I used to like Xi-"Riku interrupted Sora by pressing the okay button.

"Delete."

"What! Riku!" Sora was fuming. Riku found some more pictures of the girls(mostly Xion and Sora) and continued his ministrations. "Delete. Delete. Delete." And so on and so forth.

"What is your problem!" Sora screeched sprinting to recover his phone with hopes that Riku didn't delete every picture.

"I don't like it when my brunette tells me he likes someone other than me." Riku said obviously.

"I'm not yours!"Riku dodged another attempt from Sora keeping at least a good distance away from the furious blonde. "Jealous bastard!"

"Can't help that. I got your first kiss, so why shouldn't I be your first?" The last lunge Sora made landed him into the floor headfirst when he tripped over his shoelace. "Sora!"

"Damn you. Why are you doing this?" Sora muffled on the floor not even bothering to get up.

"Because I like you Sora."

~~~~~~Zexion& Demyx, Vincent& Yuffie~~~~~~

"…." Vincent didn't say a thing.

"…." Yuffie for once was quite do to the tension in the room.

"Demyx, I-." Zexion started when Demyx interrupted him.

"I have nothing to say." Demyx said ending the conversation.

~~~~~~~The Brothers~~~~~~~

"Axel, who's this?" Roxas pointed at the same girl who just happened to be on Sora's phone also too.

"That's me and Sora's old friend, Larxene." Axel explained to the curious blonde. "She's my ex girlfriend. Though it was painful when we broke up, but we might be able to work things out again." Axel said hopefully. Receiving a glare from the blonde, Roxas turned back to the phone and deleted the picture. "Roxas!"

The blonde was already on a roll scrolling through the DROID when he spotted one with Leon and Aerith. "Cloud?" Roxas's older brother looked up from a magazine he was reading.

"Yes." Roxas got up from the couch with Axel holding his mouth shut and showed the picture to Cloud. Cloud looked fine for a second when he spotted Leon's arm around Aerith's waist and the jealous streak kicked in. "Delete it."Roxas did what he was told happily and could see the silent scream Axel was making from the corner of his eye. Leon wasn't in there to here the conversation and came in at the wrong time. "Whoa…" Leon stopped at the door where he had come from the pilot's part. Cloud looked at him blankly through innocent blonde lashes before bursting out. "Cheater!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Who was the little bitch I saw your arm around!" Cloud pointed at Leon.

"Who is he talking about?" Leon asked Axel.

"He's talking about Aerith." Axel let out another gasp as Roxas deleted yet another picture. The blondes weren't crazy. They were insane!

"Aerith? No Cloud, you have it all wrong, she's a good friend of mine. I've been gay since I was born and I wouldn't cheat that picture on Axel's phone was taken four months ago before I met you." Leon assured Cloud. It was amazing how he was screaming and Leon was being calm about it.

"You wouldn't?" Cloud asked. Leon shook his head and Cloud felt relieved. "Well, I feel much better." Cloud said sitting back down on the couch and Leon came to sit next to him.

"That's no fun." Roxas pouted crossing his arm with Axel's phone still in his head.

"What is wrong with you? You make me think you have a sadistic mind that enjoys torturing people." Axel said snatching his phone out of the blonde's hand. Roxas gave him a glare and Axel in return stuck his tongue out.

"No, just you." Roxas grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips onto his. You could hear the gasp coming from Leon and Cloud. Roxas ignored and continued to kiss Axel with urge and felt Axel return it. They stopped when they both needed air. "I do it, because I have a crush on you." Roxas blushed the color of Axel's hair.

"Awwwwwwww." Cloud let out making all three look at him. "You're so cute."

~~~~~~~Back to Riku and Sora~~~~~~~

"Why can't you go to hell?" Sora asked placing the icepack against his forehead when Riku came to sit next to him.

"Because it would mean I wouldn't have you." Riku took Sora's icepack and held it against his forehead for him. "I happened to like your presence, Sora." Riku said.

"You're so corny." _With your looks, hair, and voice. That beautiful voice, he's not corny. _Sora grabbed the icepack touching Riku's hand. "You're such a pain."

"I know. But I prefer to do it to someone I like." Riku replied.

"_Like_?"

"Yup."

"How much?" Sora asked.

"A whole lot. Probably more than I've ever liked anyone else." He smiled placing the icepack away from the bruise the brunette received earlier and placed a light kiss on it. Sora didn't bother to move or flinch away from the kiss. Beside's it was innocent, he only got mad when Riku kissed him on the lips. And Riku just happened to be doing just that.

Sora pulled away now. "Stop kissing me."

"I'll only do that when you kiss me back." Riku folded his arms and kept the plastered smirk on his face. Sora's face became grim at the moment before considering. Sora hesitated from a moment, before kissing Riku on the lips. He could feel the grin on Riku's face, but kept his attention on how soft his lips were. Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's entrance and asked for entrance. Just to make him feel special, Sora allowed it and pushed away five minutes later. "There, happy?"

"Fair enough, but next time…" Riku started, but quickly quieted down from Sora's glare.

~~~~~~~The cousins Jet~~~~~~

"Demyx, why won't you listen to me?" Zexion said keeping a far away distance from the pissed off blonde.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Demyx yelled.

"What on earth is wrong with you two?" Vincent asked looking away from the movie Yuffie and he had placed in to keep them occupied.

"It's Demyx!" Zexion whined to his older cousin.

"It wouldn't be me, if you hadn't decided to bang me during a thunderstorm!" Demyx quickly covered his moth when he saw Yuffie's face. "Oh for heaven's sake, I don't give a damn anymore. I had sex with Zexion, okay?"Yuffie was speechless and reconsidered to what she was going to say.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay, okay! You won't tell Leon?"

"Nope, he doesn't care." Yuffie said simply. Demyx insides stopped clenching and he calmed his nerves.

"That's good."

"Demyx?" Zexion sat next to Demyx on the couch and looked away.

"_What?"_You could hear the annoyance in his voice. Zexion payed no attention to hearing the tone Demyx used.

"Demyx, I love you!"

* * *

RikusChika778: Break it down, Zexion.

Zexion: Shut up, you pain.

Demyx: Hi!

RikusChika778: Hi DemDem!

Zexion: Go away.

Demyx: No! You can't tell me what to do.

Zexion: I'm older than you!

RikusChika778: Don't you just love lover quarrels?

Zexion and Demyx: No!

RikusChika778: My eardrum. Reviews please while I try and recover my hearing.


	11. Chapter 11

PLAYFRENCH

RikusChika778: Hey you guys! It's been awhile since I updated, I know and I hope no one's out for blood. *Gets a shield* you can never be too sure.

Riku: *Paints a target on RikusChika778 head. And mouths* Aim at her!

RikusChika778: I see you demon.

Riku: Love you! *Runs away.*

RikusChika778: That's right, you better run.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

"Ah! It feels so nice to be home." Riku said coming off the plane stairs and stretching. Sora followed behind looking around. "Never thought I'd miss this god forsaken place."

"Wait, I thought you were from New York?" Sora asked flipping his phone shut and placing it back in his pocket. "Was that a lie?"

"No, I _live _in New York, I was born in Paris. I lived here for like 13 years with my grandmother, because my mother had to go through rehab thanks to my dad. Whatever you do please don't tell her how I've acted, she'd kill me!" Riku pleaded making an innocent puppy face. Sora didn't know about this, but all of sudden he got a bright idea to black mail, Riku.

"Fine. I won't tell if you promise to be a good boy here on out until the end of the summer." Riku showed a slight bit of him being pissed, but calmly went with it.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee good boy attitude the more you tempt me." Riku said his voice turned sultry. "Something about you, just make me want to pull something." Sora bit on his tongue to keep from basically yelling at Riku, he got lucky when Axel and Leon came down with their blonde models.

"Try and pull something and I'm buying a taser gun." Sora hissed snatching his bags off the carrier. Axel came up behind them with Roxas bag slung over his shoulder and his in his hand. "Hey you guys, did you have a fun ride here?"

"More like _interesting _than fun." Riku also took off his bags from the carrier and waited as a limo swerved coming around to their side. The group looked around for Demyx and the others, but found no airplane in sight. Roxas and Cloud came into sight and all of sudden Roxas had the urge to mess with Riku. "Look its Riku, the slut."

"Hahahaha, that's funny. Look its Roxas, the virgin that'll never get laid even if he gets a boyfriend." Roxas's smile turned into a frown at the sarcasm from Riku's voice. Sora nudged him and the silver haired teen took back his words remembering where they were.

"Good boy." He heard Sora say. Just as he had said that another plane landed and before the stairs could reach the ground, Demyx had already jumped off in a fit of rage. "Demyx!"

"That's such a fucking lie! Why the hell would you do that to me when you know I could easily fall for it?" Demyx screamed as Zexion came down the stairs. "Low life, egotistical, son of a bitch, burn in fucking hell!" The limo sped around the curb and someone stepped out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's all the fuss about?" A man dressed in medieval type clothes with blonde hair stepped out of the car. "Zidane Amitri, the owner of Kingdom Fantasy clothing line. I got word my models were here, but Miss Namine failed to mention one of them was distraught." Demyx made a glared at Zidane.

"I'm his manager, not a model." Demyx pointed at Zexion who stood a good few feet away. Yuffie put an arm over his shoulder and ushered him to the limo.

"I have no desire to know what happened. But that was pretty cool to see Demyx all pissed off." Axel prompted as Roxas dragged him also to the limo. "You're the only one that finds it cool." Leon retorted as he followed Cloud after putting the luggage in the back.

~~~~~Zidane's limo~~~~

"When I heard Beijing screwed up on their clothes, I just had to have you. I looked though all of your portfolios and loved every picture of clothes you modeled for." Zidane handed them all champagne (Well those that were legal.) "Aw, it's too bad you can't drink. I just turned twenty two weeks ago." Riku took a swig and made fun of Sora.

"At least I can't have a hangover, jackass." Sora shot back and Riku stuck his tongue out. "Does your grandmother know about that?"

"You're just blackmailing me now." He said dully as Sora stuck his hand out and the silver haired model placed the drink in his hands.

"Can't wait to meet her, Riki." Riku shot Sora a confused look at his new nickname. He was always referred to as Rik, or just his name, but never Riki.

"I hope your coming to the party tonight, to celebrate our kick off this week?" Zidane asked placing his empty glass in the tray. "The party will take place at The Louvre at nine sharp be on your best behavior." The limo pulled up to a parking spot near their hotel.

"The Ritz? This is one of the best hotels in Paris." Leon informed as the limo driver and some helpers took their luggage inside. "You like it? I paid for it, so you could enjoy the finest."

"Kairi and mom are going to freak when they see this." Sora squealed hugging Riku. "I'm so glad I'm your manager." Riku smirked when Sora let go.

"Who wouldn't be shocked by such beauty?" Zidane asked getting out of the car first then the rest following behind. "The receptionist will tell you where your rooms are located."

~~~~~The Ritz Hotel~~~~~

The doorkeeper opened the doors as the group walked in. A lady sat at the lobby counter filling in paperwork when she looked up at them. "Ah, the KH modeling company, please Ivan will direct you to your rooms. Ivan!"

A young man past twenty came in with to what Sora thought, the grumpiest face ever. "Please follow me." Sora and Riku, who had been standing next to each other, looked at the other before following Ivan. Cloud and Leon were the first to get their room and it just so happenes that Axel and Roxas were right next to them.

"Roomies!" Cloud hugged his brother when the blonde corrected him. "Not really roomies, just next door neighbors, Cloud."

Demyx and Zexion were still downstairs as the blonde was trying to get his room changed. Vincent and Yuffie got their room a few rooms away from the blondes. Riku and Sora's was located down another hall on the same floor. Much to Sora's negative thoughts about this Riku looked on the bright side. "Well at least no one can hear you _scream_." He said seductively in Sora's ear as the door closed.

"Do you do this from the lack of sex you've had since I've been here?" Sora asked noticing the king sized bed laid out with royal blue and silver embroidery with fluffy silver pillows. "It's beautiful, but I prefer two twins."

"I know you like me, Sora. Sa pas quelque chose vous devriez nier si nous dormons ensemble." (Note: If you're wondering Riku said, "It's not something you should deny if we do sleep together.") Sora looked at Riku with wide eyes. "What?"

"You know French." Riku nodded his head. "How many languages do you know?"

"Five mastered, French, Latin, Romanian, Japanese, and Russian." Riku answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you kept calling me an airhead and never asked about my education. My Grandmother is rich so she sent me to the best private school in Paris." The silver haired teen sat on the bed before sprawling out on it. Sora was actually fascinated by Riku now; he always did want to learn another language.

"How do you say, 'I love you' in French?" He asked coming next to where Riku's head was on the bed.

"Je t'aime." He said simply. Sora made a note of that if he ever got a boyfriend. "Or if you say forever its 'Je t'aime pour toujours' and eternity is 'Je t'aime pour l'éternité'." He said taking out his phone and checking the time. Four hours until the party.

"That's really cool. Do you think you could teach me?" Sora was all excited now and Riku could see it.

"Sure, if you do one thing." Sora looked at Riku with anticipation. "If you make out with me in the next four hours before we have to wash up and get ready for the party."

"Hell no, just teach me French."

"It was worth a try."

* * *

RikusChika778: Finally I updated PLAYBOY. Sorry it took so long, I had to translate the French part and ask my cousin who takes it. It was fun too, if you're wondering Riku's from Paris with his grandmother who might show up in the next chapter or the one after that, not sure yet. Cloud and Roxas are the only Americans, which means Zexion and Vincent are from somewhere else though I'm not sure yet.

Vincent: Does it have to be Europe?

RikusChika778: Because you look like you're from it.

Vincent: *sarcasm*Uh huh.

RikusChika778: Ignoring the sarcasm, reviews loves or as Riku would put it _Revues, amour_. Also if you have any questions about the French email me. See ya until next update!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm terribly sorry, but PLAYBOY has been put on hold. I really don't mean to do that to my reviewers. But even so the next chapter for PLAYBOY is almost ready, but it will not be updated to July-August so bear with me. Again, I apologize to my reviewers.

-RikusChika778


	13. Chapter 13

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
